


Best Man

by Farbautidottir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dancing, Depression, Developing Relationship, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grief/Mourning, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), POV Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir
Summary: In the years since his divorce from Ginny, Harry Potter hasn't cared much for dating, let alone had feelings for anyone strong enough to pursue. Now that his son's wedding is on the horizon, the Best Man, Scorpius Malfoy, has been spending extra time getting input from the Father of the Groom. And Harry finds he doesn't mind Scorpius' constant company one bit.(Age Disparity: Harry/Scorpius 53/27)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdherderette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/gifts).



> A major thank you to my beta for all the help and patience, and for getting me to lean in to my Hallmark Channel gay wedding plot markers!
> 
> This work was written for the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest prompt:  
> Even though Scorpius and Albus are the best of friends, Harry hasn't seen much of younger Malfoy after the boys' graduation from Hogwarts. When Albus becomes engaged ten years later, Harry finds it hard to keep his eyes (and hands) off the best man.
> 
> Thank you to the prompter for such a fun prompt! As soon as I saw it, my brain envisioned the reception sequence and it grew from there.

If Harry Potter had to pin it down to an exact moment, he would probably say it started on Boxing Day when Scorpius stood to make his speech. Scorpius Malfoy was hosting the engagement dinner for Albus Potter and Benedict Jordan in the main hall of Malfoy Manor, a massive table set up to accommodate everyone. Harry, being father to one of the grooms, was obviously present. So were Ben’s parents, Lee and Alicia. And, of course, Albus’ mum, Ginny, along with her husband, Dennis Creevey, whom she’d remarried eight years ago after the divorce from Harry. The rest of their combined children and grandchildren filled the long table along with Harry’s godson, Teddy Lupin, and Ben’s two closest friends.

And then there was Scorpius’ father, Draco Malfoy, who wore his usual austere black robes from his place at the other end of the table. Whoever created the seating chart had sat Harry about as far away from Draco as possible, which ended up putting him directly beside Scorpius, who, as the host, occupied the head of the table.

Albus had asked Ben to marry him only two days before, but it seemed apparent by the amount of planning that clearly had gone into this engagement party, Scorpius had been privy to the probability of it happening on Christmas Eve well before the actual question was asked.

In fact, the invitation arrived on Christmas Day shortly after Harry learned the news. He wondered if he had been the last person they told. It seemed likely, given that he was always the last person to be visited on Christmas Day rotations. He’d grown accustomed to his Christmas morning routine of popping over to Hermione and Ron’s for breakfast and hot chocolate. Their two children spent their Christmas mornings with their own families in their own homes, much like Harry’s daughter, Lily, did too, now that she was married with a baby.

The Granger-Weasleys would all pile in before lunchtime to go to the Burrow’s Christmas Lunch with their parents. They’d exchange greetings with Harry, and then he’d head home to prep for Christmas dinner with his kids that night. This year, dinner had come with the surprise addition of Ben to the headcount, along with the news of their engagement. Scorpius’ owl arrived minutes later, and now here they all were seated together, looking up at the 27-year-old blond as he launched into a well-articulated anecdote about Albus and Ben first meeting at Hogwarts.

As Harry watched him, all he could think was how exponentially Scorpius’ public speaking skills had grown in the decade since he’d last seen him stumbling through his Hogwarts commencement speech as Head Boy. Over the course of the engagement dinner’s speech, Harry became acutely aware that Scorpius’ public speaking skills were not the only thing about him that had matured.

So, it was in that moment, as Scorpius spoke to the group, standing beside where Harry sat, that he first saw him as a man.

He was beautiful, strong, and captivating. When he finished his speech and everyone toasted their champagne flutes (each etched with a cursive ‘A & B’), Scorpius’ magnificent blue-grey eyes landed last on Harry, and something inside him opened. A sense of desire he’d not felt in decades.

Scorpius sat back down, smiling anxiously as he whispered, “How was that?”

Harry could only smile and nod reassuringly, struck speechless by these overwhelming feelings. Scorpius relaxed, smiling brighter as he said, “Thanks.”

Harry knew then he was doomed. Because no one as gorgeous and brilliant and young as Scorpius would ever be interested in a 53-year-old divorcee whose best years were well behind him. Even if Scorpius _was_ somehow interested in him, the relationship could never happen given that his own son was best friends with the man.

So, in the following weeks, Harry buried these emotions. He focused instead on his kids, his job, his remaining friends, whether or not he should get a new owl, if the Cannons’ Keeper was going to be traded to the Kenmare Kestrals, what property values were like these days in France, the ethics of patenting a spell of your own invention, and really anything that would occupy his mind.

Unfortunately, Scorpius, being named Albus’ Best Man and de facto wedding coordinator, had taken it upon himself to engage Harry in opinions on much of the wedding planning that Albus was probably supposed to be handling himself. The Jordans were hosting the whole event, which Scorpius seemed pleased with as he’d plopped down on Harry’s sofa one afternoon in mid-February (Valentine’s Day to be precise, but Harry chose not to mention this) with a formalwear catalogue from Madame Malkin’s.

“Albus asked me to help him sort out what dress robes to go with for the groomsmen,” Scorpius said, flipping open the catalogue. “He wants his groomsmen to be wizarding apparel while Ben’s will be in Muggle apparel. Ben’s Best Man is Muggleborn.”

“Does this call for tea or beer?” Harry asked.

“I suppose it depends on if you’re trying to get me drunk.”

“Er, I’m not.” Harry’s face burned.

“It was a joke, Harry,” Scorpius said, still deadpanned. “You’ve heard of jokes, right?”

“Hm, no. ‘Joke?’ I don’t know this word,” Harry said, frowning falsely as he drifted into his kitchen and pulled two beers from the fridge. He handed Scorpius one before sitting beside him. “I’m definitely not trying to get my son’s best friend drunk though. Especially not while looking at dress robes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when you offer me another one,” Scorpius said breezily, flipping to a marked page and asking Harry his preference between the two options.

“Shouldn’t Albus be the one deciding what his groomsmen wear?”

“He will, once I narrow it down for him.”

“And you need me why exactly?” Harry asked.

“Don’t you want to help Albus have the best possible wedding he can?” Scorpius asked, blinking his long lashes a few times with wide, innocent eyes.

“I do,” Harry said, completely baffled by how Scorpius was single when he went around batting his lashes and tugging on heartstrings like that. Surely, he could reel in anyone he wanted.

“Besides,” Scorpius said, pausing to sip some beer. “Albus asked me to involve you. He didn’t want you to feel left out like with Lily’s wedding.”

 _Ah_ , Harry thought, drinking his beer. _So that’s what this is actually about._

“Well, what Albus wants, Albus gets.” Harry smiled. He glanced back at the moving models in the catalogue. “I prefer the navy one.”

“Me too,” Scorpius said and flipped ahead to the next marked page. “Which of these?”

Harry scrutinized the three black robes for any differences. “Is this a trick question? They all look the same.”

“Harry! They’re not at all the same.” Scorpius proceeded to point out the difference in lapel cut of each and Harry drank, watching Scorpius’ face and hands animate as he spoke. Eventually Scorpius caught his eye and asked, “Harry, are you even listening?”

“Of course not. You were always going to pick the shawl collar to match Ben’s groomsmen’s Muggle suits, and therefore I have no need to pay attention.”

Scorpius smiled, pleased that Harry in fact had been listening, and then asked, “So, do you have a hot date for Valentine’s Day?”

“Well, you’re here, aren’t you?” Harry said boldly. The fact that Scorpius had already indicated he was only there at Albus’ behest somehow freeing him to flirt without shame. There wasn’t any risk now, he supposed.

“Oh, erm, yes,” Scorpius said uncomfortably, confirming for Harry that he definitely was only there because Albus asked him to make Harry feel involved.

“It’s a joke, Scorpius. You’ve heard of jokes, right?” Harry grinned.

Scorpius burst into laughter and Harry relaxed beside him, soaking up the 27-year-old’s vivacity.

The next seven months followed in kind with Scorpius popping over on random nights and weekends, Harry humoring his façade of him wanting wedding opinions, and then a breadth of conversation following. All the while Harry fought the urge to lean over and snog Scorpius senseless, contenting himself on his company alone. With his kids all grown, Ron and Hermione were really the only people he hung out with these days, and that could feel a bit like a third wheel at times. Scorpius’ company was a welcome reprieve from the loneliness and monotony.

As summer wore into fall, Scorpius’ visits had less and less to do with the wedding and lasted longer and longer. Their conversations sometimes went on for hours. By the time the wedding day rolled around in late September, Harry had quit wondering why Scorpius chose to spend nearly all his free time with him. The reason was obvious. All Harry wondered about now was exactly how to make a move.

It felt like they’d locked themselves into a friendship, one that only occurred in the confines of his house and on two occasions at Madame Malkin’s and Leaky Cauldron when the dress robes came in. Though Albus had been present for those.

And that, of course, was the real issue—what would Albus say?

Harry frowned at his reflection as this thought went through his head for the millionth time and began to fumble with his tie.

Albus had decided on a tuxedo with a rose-pink bowtie and Ben went with mint green dress robes. From Scorpius’ recommendations, the couple had selected the shawl collared black dress robes for Albus’ groomsmen and shawl collared Muggle suits with matching mint green ties for Ben’s groomsmen.

Lee and Harry were supposed to wear Muggle suits. Harry’s was a straightforward black suit with a pink tie to match Albus. Lee being Lee, though, had come in a white, rose pink, and mint green plaid suit to match the wedding colors.

“Here, let me help you,” Scorpius said as he appeared in the doorframe looking incredibly handsome in his dress robes.

The wedding party and Harry were all in the upstairs rooms of the posh wedding facility in Scotland. The Jordans had booked it right away, as Ben and Albus both wanted this particular venue, but never asked Harry for any money and refused his offer of splitting the costs. Lee, he knew, made an excellent salary as the primary play-by-play announcer for the British Quidditch League, enough that Alicia had never needed to work.

The venue was a repurposed manor house set on a hill that overlooked a loch. It operated for both Muggle and magical clients, the Floo Network serving as just a fireplace when Muggles used it and the electricity being cut off entirely when magical folk used it.

Scorpius crossed the space to Harry, his styled platinum blond hair catching the bright candlelight of the dressing room’s chandelier.

“The suit really suits you,” he murmured as he took the tie’s silk fabric into his fingers and undid the mess Harry had made of it.

Harry laughed. “Perhaps that’s why they call it a suit?”

“No, it comes from 14th century word _sute_ , meaning a band of followers, and including the matching garments they all wore. More like the modern meaning of uniform,” Scorpius explained.

“Ah yes, how could I forget.”

Scorpius looked up at him, blushing as he saw Harry’s sarcastic smile. “I’m just nervous. Sorry.”

“You’d think you’re the one getting married,” Harry joked.

Scorpius sighed. “I just want everything to go perfectly for them.”

“It will. Between yours and the Jordans’ efforts, there’s no way it couldn’t.”

“Thanks.” Scorpius smiled gratefully, tightening Harry’s tie. He smoothed it against his dress shirt, letting his hands linger on Harry’s chest. “All finished. You look perfect now.”

“Perfect, huh?” Harry teased, capturing Scorpius’ gaze as he fluttered with nerves.

“Yes,” Scorpius breathed, his eyes locked with Harry’s and hands still pressed to his chest.

Harry was certain they were about to kiss even though neither of them had moved any closer together. Then, a knock on the doorframe and Albus’ voice, “We’re about to do photos.”

They stepped apart. Scorpius smiled brightly at Albus, and Harry asked, “Is your mum here then?”

“Yes. Lily and Abby, too,” Albus replied, referring to his younger sister and Ben’s older one. “Dennis is all set up.”

Dennis Creevey, who was the sports photographer for The Daily Prophet (which was how he and Ginny had reconnected), had offered to be the wedding photographer at no charge.

“We should get down there,” Harry said.

“You look good, Dad,” Albus said. “You and Mr. Jordan will complement each other perfectly.”

“Oh, I could never compare to Lee, but I’ll take the compliment,” Harry said and both Albus and Scorpius laughed.

The three left to get Albus’ older brother, James, and Teddy, who were Albus’ other groomsmen, and they all headed downstairs where Dennis was set up.

The Jordans greeted Harry again, Abby’s young daughters rushing past him in a blur of tulle as they squealed, “Teddy!”

“I swear they like you too,” Abby promised with a laugh as she hugged Harry.

“I totally get it. Teddy has always been more popular than me.”

“The finished look is sharp, Harry,” Ben said to him with an appraising once over. They’d only seen each other before changing.

“You too, Ben,” Harry said, unsure if he was supposed to call him ‘son’ yet or not. Or if Ben would even want that. He hadn’t actually asked.

“Harry! Look how nice you look!” Ginny exclaimed as Ben and Abby found their way to Albus.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he returned, as this had become their norm whenever they saw each other these days. He paid her appearance a compliment as well and Dennis moved in to hug him. Harry hugged him back, despite that they didn’t really know each other, and then moved to politely hug Chris, Dennis’ son from his first marriage. Chris happened to be Ben’s friend from Hogwarts and was one of his groomsmen.

“Dad! I love the pink tie!” his daughter, Lily, said with excitement as Ginny and the Creeveys wandered off. Lily shifted her one-year-old son, Simon, on her hip as Harry leaned down to hug her and kiss his grandson on the head.

“Thanks! Hey there, Si!”

“Say hi to Granddad,” Lily said to her son, who smiled happily at Harry and lifted a hand to wave.

“Where’s Geoff?” Harry asked after waving back at Simon.

Lily looked around for her husband and shrugged. “He was just here. He’ll turn up. Really though, Dad, Scorpius did a great job picking out your suit. You look well fit.”

“For the record, Harry picked out his own suit without any assistance from me,” Scorpius chirped, sidling up next to Harry.

“Uh huh, sure,” Teddy teased as he approached, Abby’s three-year-old clutching to his leg. His hair was the same pink as Harry’s tie.

“No, it’s true,” Albus said, taking Simon from his sister. “Scorpius said my dad was very useful in picking out _your_ outfit, Teddy.”

“I bet he was,” James muttered in a suggestive tone and Teddy smacked him in the arm causing Abby’s daughter to squeal with delighted laughter.

“Dennis, where do you want us for photos?” Harry asked in a loud, authoritative tone that effectively shut up James.

Dennis launched into directing the large group for family shots first. After those, non-wedding party family was dismissed, and they funneled into the venue’s front lobby to double check the entry setup and be there to greet guests. The listed start time was in forty-five minutes, so they had about ten minutes before even the earliest guests should be arriving.

One was already there though, his blond hair familiar and his black robes as austere as usual.

“Draco, welcome! You’re really early,” Ginny said, crossing the lobby to Scorpius’ dad who stood awkwardly next to the Floo Network fireplace.

“I don’t like to be late,” Draco replied.

“Can we get you anything, water?” Ginny asked, throwing Harry _the look_.

Harry sighed and put on a smile, crossing the room to help her and wondering how often Dennis had to deal with this. Ginny seemed to have inherited Draco in the divorce. It only seemed fair, though, given how much more effort she’d made in trying to befriend him. He didn’t get entirely pissed often, but when he did, it was not very pretty. Draco was a very belligerent drunk.

“Draco, glad you could come,” Harry said, thrusting his hand out to his former nemesis.

Draco shook it. “Thanks, Harry. I haven’t seen you in a while…since the engagement dinner?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Scorpius said you’ve been very helpful in planning everything.” Draco swayed a little bit and Harry caught him by the elbow.

“Hardly, I just told him all his choices were good.” Harry chuckled. “I’m dying of thirst. Come help me find some water.”

“I’ll come with you guys. I could go for some water as well,” Lee said, clearly having noticed _the look_ from Ginny as well. He guided them to a specific corridor. “Kitchens are back through here.”

“Lee handled booking the venue. He knows it like his own house by now,” Harry explained to Draco.

“That’s nice. I’m not sure I even know the entirety of my own house, to be perfectly honest.”

Now that he was directly beside Draco, Harry could smell the firewhisky on his breath more prominently. It was less overwhelming than he expected based on Ginny’s reaction, which was a relief. He relaxed some and asked Draco what he’d gotten up to today.

“Not much, just some reading. And I’ve been designing a new racing broom, so I worked on that a bit.”

“You’re designing a racing broom?” Lee asked with genuine interest.

“Yes, surely Scorpius mentioned this?”

“Not to me,” Lee said.

“Me neither,” Harry said.

“But he said you two are hanging out all the time now?” Draco said to Harry.

“Just for wedding stuff,” Harry replied quickly.

“Hm,” was all Draco said in response.

They walked in silence for a minute before reaching the kitchens. The staff looked up abruptly and Lee took over, apologizing for the intrusion and requesting three goblets of water. Someone served them and ushered them out the back door, which led directly to a back patio that overlooked the loch.

“Beautiful view,” Draco noted.

“Yes, Ben said he and Albus camped near here once and had lunch at the house,” Lee explained. “I guess they decided then they’d get married here.”

“Albus went camping?” Harry asked. Albus had always hated anything to do with dirt.

“Yeah, they used to go camping all the time, remember? What was it, like three years back?”

“Really?” Harry had no recollection of this.

“Yeah, they always borrowed our gear.” Lee shrugged, playing it down so Harry’s feelings were less hurt.

“Don’t feel bad, Harry. Scorpius doesn’t tell me things either these days.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked.

“Well, I’m pretty certain he’s dating someone, but he won’t ever talk about them and he keeps saying he’s not dating anyone when I ask. He’s definitely dating someone, though. I can feel it.”

“Does he date people often?” Harry asked.

“No, not at all. He’s very picky. It’s his most Malfoy trait, really.” Draco laughed.

“That’s odd he wouldn’t tell you then,” Harry said.

Lee choked on his water and went into a coughing fit.

“I agree,” Draco said. “Lee, are you all right?”

“Fine,” Lee gasped. “Fine, I’m fine. Went down the wrong pipe.”

He shot Harry a look of amused disbelief once Draco looked away, and Harry realized Lee thought that he and Scorpius were dating already. _Maybe we are and I’m just unaware of it?_

Harry shook that thought. He couldn’t be actually dating someone and unaware of it. Plus, dating for him had always involved kissing, and they definitely had not done that yet. Still, if Lee thought this, then the gossip would have reached Albus, and probably Ginny. Harry groaned inwardly. At least no one had said anything.

“Maybe he thinks I’ll disapprove of who he’s dating,” Draco blurted out. “Merlin knows how long it took me to work up the courage to tell my father about Astoria.”

“That’s a possibility. Though why would it matter if you approved? He’s twenty-nine,” Lee said.

“Twenty-eight,” Harry corrected him. Both men looked at him and Harry’s heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed it down and managed to shrug. “What? His birthday is like two weeks before mine. It’s easy to remember.”

“Isn’t Albus twenty-nine?” Lee asked.

“In October,” Harry said.

“Ah, okay. That’s what mixed me up.”

“I wouldn’t disapprove of anyone,” Draco said after a moment. “I mean, I don’t think so, anyway. I just want him to be happy, you know?”

“Of course,” Lee said.

“Maybe he’s not actually dating anyone,” Harry suggested.

“Hm,” Draco said again and drank his water.

“Tell us about your racing broom,” Lee said.

Draco proceeded to detail it out in full, drinking the water Harry kept refilling in his goblet as he did.

Fifteen minutes into it, Lee suddenly said, “We’d better get inside. The ceremony starts soon.”

* * *

Vivaldi’s “Four Seasons” began, indicating people should cease mingling and find their seats. Harry settled between Ginny and Lily in the front row. Arthur and Molly Weasley were beside Ginny as Dennis was busy taking photos, and Geoff beside Lily cradling baby Simon.

The music changed and the groomsmen began to enter in pairs, separating at the front of the aisle to flank each side of the rose-covered archway. Harry inhaled deeply when Scorpius reached the front. Seeing him at the altar looking so good, and really so nervous, it put the kind of thoughts in Harry’s head that he didn’t exactly know how to feel about. When Scorpius turned to take his place beside James, he caught Harry’s eye and flashed him a smile. Harry smiled back warmly, giving himself permission to just feel whatever he was feeling and enjoy it. It was a wedding; surely, he was allowed to be affected by love’s effervescence.

Once the groomsmen’s processional concluded, Abby’s girls came down the aisle. The three-year-old tossed rose petals at random while the five-year-old focused on methodically sprinkling them in an even distribution, slowly and deliberately making her way up the aisle until Teddy motioned at her to hurry up. Abby greeted them at the end, pulling them into the front row on Ben’s side of the seating.

The music stopped and everyone stood. While they all turned to look towards the entryway, Harry waited a moment, taking in how handsome Scorpius looked while no one was watching him. Scorpius’ eyes were trained on the back of the room, but he quickly wiped away a stray tear, turning his face downwards and in Harry’s direction. Harry was smiling to himself at Scorpius’ emotions when their eyes met. In the stillness, they exchanged a silent communication in which Harry willed all his strength towards Scorpius so he wouldn’t fall into gross sobbing during the ceremony, a fear he had shared with Harry sometime back in June. When the music started up again, Scorpius looked back up and Harry finally turned around.

Albus and Ben proceeded hand-in-hand down the aisle, both their faces lit up in broad smiles. Harry had never seen Albus so happy and relaxed in front of a crowd before. He exuded the euphoria of love and it brightened the entire room.

“They’re so handsome,” Ginny murmured, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

“They really are,” Harry agreed.

“I can’t believe Al’s so grown up,” she whispered. Harry squeezed her shoulder and she grasped his hand.

“I know what you mean,” he said softly. Even though Lily was their youngest, Albus always felt like the one who needed the most care.

Albus and Ben reached the front, and Hermione instructed everyone to be seated. As a former Minister for Magic, she was empowered to officiate a wedding ceremony. Being Albus’ aunt made her a natural choice. As Hermione began, Ginny reached for Harry’s hand, dabbing her eyes again with her other hand. He hadn’t expected her to be this emotional, but then Lily placed her hand over theirs, and Harry felt himself tearing up. He had forgotten exactly how it felt to be a family in this sense. It felt overwhelmingly warm.

Hermione’s portion came to a close and she shifted into the ceremony’s vows and exchanging of rings. Albus went first, sliding the gold ring over Ben’s finger and taking a deep breath.

“Ben. Benedict,” he began, squeezing Ben’s hands. “Love is a giant leap of faith. It is putting your heart in someone else's hands and trusting them to carry it. It's the rush you feel running headlong at Platform 9¾ at 10:59 hoping the barrier doesn't close.” In the row behind Harry, Ron let out a snorting laugh and Harry had to stifle his own, thinking back to their second year. Hermione shot Ron a reproachful look from the archway and Scorpius glanced over, brows furrowed.

Albus, thankfully, didn’t seem to hear, and continued without pause, “But love is also the quiet stillness I feel with you at the end of the day knowing that from this day forward, we face the world together. You must have cast an Extension charm on my heart because each day, I find new ways to love you more. This is how I know I must strive to be the right partner but also that I'm marrying the right man. I love you, Benedict, and I vow to always do so from this day forward. No matter what.”

Ben smiled and nodded at these final three words, blinking tears as he let go of Albus’ hands to wipe his eyes and pull out a platinum ring. He slid it over Albus’ ring finger and then fished into his pocket for a piece of paper. Unfolding it, he smiled brightly.

“Albus, I had help and took my vows from one of my Muggle grandmother's favorite books because it was the best way for me to tell you how much I love you and believe in us.

> If ever there is a tomorrow when we’re not together  
>  There is something you must always remember.  
>  You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.  
>  But the most important thing is,  
>  Even if we’re apart…I’ll always be with you.”

He put the paper back in his pocket and took Albus’ hands into his own, looking into his eyes in a way that made Harry overcome with happiness for his son. Finally, Ben finished softly, “I love you, Albus. No matter what.”

Hermione smiled as she stepped forward again and said, “By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you married under Magical Law. You may kiss your groom.”

They shared a tearful kiss, full of joy, and the crowd erupted into applause, rising to their feet. Harry glanced at Scorpius, who was not quite grossly sobbing but certainly a mess, and felt of pang of helplessness that he couldn’t run up and scoop him into his arms. James gave Scorpius’ shoulders a squeeze and Harry desperately wished he could take his oldest son’s place. The music began again, and the grooms and groomsmen filed back out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Ben's vows comes from A.A. Milne's _Tales of Winnie the Pooh_


	2. Chapter 2

Albus and Ben had put together the seating chart for the reception, and Harry was sat with Ron and Hermione, Lee and Alicia, Ginny and Dennis, and Charlie, who was the only Weasley who never married. The rest of the middle-aged Weasleys were sat with their wives and Arthur and Molly at the next table over. Alicia’s and Lee’s parents, the Spinnets and Jordans, were on the other side at a table with their granddaughter Abby and her family.

Only two of the groomsmen had brought dates, so they were all at a table in the front, closest to the grooms’ table. Harry had managed to sit down first and coordinate a spot where he had a view of them, and Scorpius appeared to have managed to do the same from his table.

Dinner played out with Harry attempting to balance paying attention to his table’s conversation while exchanging glances with Scorpius. It seemed to be going well until Ron kicked him under the table and murmured for only him to hear, “Alicia’s talking to you.” After that, Harry had to stay focused on his table alone.

As the meal dwindled down, Lee and Harry exchanged a nod, and Harry got up to let the Best Men know it was time for the toasts. He went first to Ben’s Best Man, leaning down to tell him, then went around to where Scorpius sat and crouched beside his chair.

“Time for the speeches?” Scorpius asked, scooting back his chair some so Harry was at a less awkward angle.

“Yes, Lee’s going to do the welcome, and then you two, and then we finish with my amazingly written speech. Let’s hope I can actually deliver it.”

“You wrote most of it!” Scorpius protested. “Don’t downplay your contributions.”

“You wrote all of it and I just gave you some details to weave in.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Exactly, you contributed all the heart to it.”

“Hey, well done not grossly sobbing up there, by the way,” Harry said.

“Oh, please, I was a horrendous mess.” Scorpius groaned. “I had to mop my entire face afterwards.”

“You were not a horrendous mess, I promise. I was watching you,” Harry said softly, only realizing how creepy it sounded after he said it. “Er, watching you for the gross sobbing, I meant.”

“You’d better get ready for your toast,” Scorpius said, the smile of a suppressed laugh on his lips.

Harry stood, sad to leave their intimate conversation, and went back to his table.

“All good?” Lee asked him.

“Yeah, everyone’s ready.”

Harry sat down, finding his beer and pulling out his notes to glance over again while Lee greeted everyone. Being a professional announcer, Lee breezed through his speech and toast. It was full of fun anecdotes that sent the crowd laughing, and he commanded a natural cadence meant to continually captivate the audience. He introduced Ben’s Best Man, who stumbled through his toast, and everyone politely clapped while taking a sip of their drinks to seal his toast.

The polite clap was the one Harry hoped to avoid, and the reason he’d asked for Scorpius’ help in writing his toast. Well, Scorpius had sort of offered after Harry moaned about it enough, showing him the parchment that was blank shy the word ‘Albus.’

Scorpius had admitted his grandparents had forced him into speechwriting and public speaking courses after his abysmal speech performance at the Hogwarts graduation. But he was glad for it, citing it as ‘probably the best thing they ever did for me.’ Then they’d sat down and written their toasts together.

Scorpius was wrapping up now, the crowd fully engaged, and then he transitioned over to Harry to finish off the toast.

Harry stood, trembling slightly with nerves until he looked at Scorpius. He remembered to breathe, a solid breath held for three seconds, as Scorpius had instructed and practiced with him, and then turned to Albus and Ben, smiled, and began to speak.

“When Albus started at Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin, he once told me, ‘Just cast a spell, Dad, and change me into what you want me to be, okay? It'll work better for both of us.’ That was a rough time for us, but I'd like to think that by being in Slytherin, he grew into the man I see before me: resourceful, determined and ambitious. Al, no time turner could change who you have become." Harry stifled a cry as Albus wiped a tear from his cheek. He smiled again at the newlyweds and held up his beer. "Albus, you’re exactly who I want you to be due in part to the love you share with Ben. I see the love these two have for each other and I am grateful to be here to celebrate Albus and his husband, Ben! To the Jordans!"

“To the Jordans!” echoed the guests.

As he sat, he was flooded with praise for his speech.

“Blimey, Harry, when did you learn how to give public speeches?” Ron asked.

“You should run for Minister, Harry,” Hermione teased.

“Really beautiful job, Harry,” Ginny said, Dennis nodding his agreement.

“It’s like you had a speechwriter,” Lee said with a little smile.

Harry laughed and merely said, “Thanks. I practiced a lot.”

He found Scorpius, whose eyes shone with pride, and he felt his heart expanding again, like the Extension charm Albus referenced in his vows.

The DJ took over as MC for the rest of the night and announced the first dance. Harry settled in, not planning on dancing at this point in the evening when it was all couples and slower music. _The old people dancing period_ , Scorpius had termed it as he’d run through the schedule on the Saturday afternoon in July between their birthdays.

Twenty minutes into it, the DJ said, “Now, I invite all the married couples to come to dance floor.”

Harry sighed. Albus had warned this would be happening at Lee’s request, but it didn’t make it any less awkward. He used the throng of couples moving forward as cover to slip back to the bar for a refill, then slumped into a chair at one of the back tables to wait out the ‘longest married couple standing’ dance.

The music had barely begun when Scorpius plopped down beside him. “They never think about how dreadful this kind of thing is for the single people.”

“Trust me, it’s worse for me than for you,” Harry said.

“Why’s that?” Scorpius gave him a lopsided grin.

“You,” Harry said, probing a finger into his chest. “Have your whole life ahead of you still. I’m just a washed-up divorcee who will be alone forever.”

“Alone forever! Don’t be so dramatic, Harry. It makes me want to comfort you.” Scorpius sighed wistfully as he lay his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Well, one day when you’re an old fart and a has-been, you’ll know I’m being far from dramatic.” Harry’s voice didn’t give away that his heart beat exceedingly faster than it had a moment prior, before the scent of Scorpius’ hair gel was so close to his nostrils it was impossible to ignore. It was sweet but not overbearing, nothing floral or sugary, more like an aloe or melon, maybe a citrus. It was pleasant. Enough so, that he murmured, “You smell nice.”

“Thanks,” was Scorpius’ only spoken response, but he burrowed a little deeper into Harry’s shoulder. They had never touched each other this intimately before, despite how many times Scorpius had made himself at home in Harry’s house over the past seven months.

 _This is fine,_ Harry reassured himself. _No one’s looking anyway._

He slid his arm around Scorpius’ shoulder, lightly at first, but once a contented sigh left Scorpius’ lips, he pulled him in closer and tightened his grip. At the front of the room, the DJ instructed all couples married for a year or less to leave the dancefloor.

“For the record,” Scorpius began softly. “I don’t think you’re an old fart.”

“Oh no?” Harry grinned.

“Not at all.”

“What am I then?” Harry asked, but he never got an answer because Albus and Ben approached just then.

“Don’t you two look cute!” Albus exclaimed. Harry felt himself blush.

His son thrust both arms out towards Scorpius, who responded in kind, letting Albus pull him to his feet with some effort.

“See you around, Harry,” Scorpius called back at him with another lopsided grin.

Harry merely smiled and held up his beer in response. Once the vibrant trio was far enough away their laughter became muffled by the music, he threw back his beer for a long swig.

“I cannot believe you would allow such a depressing and exclusive thing as this longevity of marriage dance at your son’s wedding,” came a slurred voice.

Harry swallowed his beer and turned to find Draco had sat on the other side of him. His legs sprawled out awkwardly and his hands pressed on his thighs like he was trying to hold them down.

“I certainly wasn’t in charge of this idea. Why do you think I’m back here drinking?” Harry said, assessing the rest of Draco’s physical state. It was rough.

His grey-blond hair was a stringy mess, his usual black satin ribbon that tied it back long since lost to the evening, and his facial expression was loose and almost silly looking. His eyelids kept drooping down in exhaustion until he’d suddenly burst them open with newfound energy. And even though he was seated, his balance swayed without rhythm.

Harry set down his beer bottle and gripped onto Draco’s shoulder firmly. “You all right?”

“I’m abysmal. I despise weddings.” Draco patted Harry’s hand. “But I neither want nor need your pity, Potter.”

“Well good, Malfoy, because I wasn’t giving you it. You’re pissed as fuck and probably should go home before you embarrass yourself.”

Draco grunted with indignance.

After a long moment, he blurted out, “Your wife didn’t die.”

“No, she did not.”

“Weddings are the worst.”

Harry gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’m sure Albus appreciates you coming.”

“Yes, yes, of course he does. And Scorpius. But the thing is…Well, they’re just young and don’t know. They don’t know how shit life really is, do they?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Your son lost his mum. I think he might have an inkling. But my kids, no. Not in the least. They think they know everything but they’re fucking clueless. And I’m well glad for it. I’d rather them be naïve pricks than know the harsh realities that you and I do.”

“You spout such wisdom at times, Potter. It’s really infuriating, and yet…” Draco trailed off, then gained some energy and exclaimed, “I saw you holding my son. He adores you, you know. Always has.”

“Adores me?” Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. Inside, his stomach did a little flip.

“Oh yes, forever.” Draco nodded, hiccoughing. “It’s you, isn’t it? The person he’s secretly dating?”

“You’re drunk, Draco.”

“How very observant of you. Yet, you haven’t answered my question. But I know it’s you. You’re all he talks about. You won’t take him from me, will you? I can’t bear to lose anyone else.”

“I really don’t think this is an appropriate conversation,” Harry said, reaching for his beer.

“Can I have a sip of that?”

“It’s nearly finished,” Harry lied.

Pulp’s “Common People” came on and a flood of memories rushed forth in Harry’s mind from the fall of 1997. He immediately perked up to search for Ron and Hermione.

Across the ballroom he heard them shriek in unison, “WHERE IS HARRY?!”

“Sounds like I’m needed,” Harry said quickly to Draco. “Find me or Ginny if you need to get home.”

Draco flashed him some sort of grimaced smile, eyes half shut, and Harry hurried away towards his friends calling out, “I’m coming!”

The trio reached each other on the dancefloor in a frenzied excitement. They grasped each other’s hands, forming a loose triangle as they began to sing the lyrics with a sense of sheer passion.

When they’d been living in Grimmauld Place in 1997, this record was one of the only sources of entertainment they’d had. It had seen them through many endless days of anxiety, depression, frustration and fear, screaming the lyrics and thrashing about together in the hidden house. Hearing it now was like a bond reforming. Harry felt seventeen again. He felt free. He didn’t even notice that everyone was watching them and no one else seemed to know the song.

Their energy was too great for the DJ to change it up though, and when Scorpius came to join them, singing the lyric, “I wanna do whatever common people do,” the three of them screamed at how right it all felt and lifted their joined hands to let him into the center of their little circle.

It was immediately clear Scorpius knew the entire song, but the trio just kept singing the lyrics to him. The song felt so about him, it was hard to express in any other form.

When they landed on, _And still you’ll never get it right, cos when you’re lying in bed at night watching roaches climb the wall, if you called your dad, he could stop it all, yeah,_ Hermione screeched, covering her face and exclaiming, “This is so fucking perfect!”

Ron fell into laughter and Harry grabbed Scorpius’ hand and led him into a spin as they sang the chorus together. Hermione remained lost in a tipsy giggle fit until Ron gave her a little shake and she grabbed onto Scorpius exclaiming, “Sorry! It’s just so perfect! You’re wonderful.”

“All right, enough Malfoy praise for one night,” Ron said, shooting Harry an eyeroll before he pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

Harry and Scorpius laughed and then continued to sing the lyrics as they danced together. Ron and Hermione soon rejoined them, jumping up and down as the fast chorus led into the bridge.

“Cos everybody hates a tourist, especially one who, who thinks it’s all such a laugh,” Ron sang.

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other and yelled out the next line, “And the chip stain’s grease will come out in the bath!”

They three turned to Scorpius and belted out, “You will never understand how it feels to live your life with no meaning or control and with nowhere left to go. You are amazed that they exist, and they burn so bright whilst you can only wonder why!”

Scorpius joined them for the next lyrics, and when the song landed on the _If you called your dad, he could stop it all,_ lyric again, Harry shoved his index finger into Scorpius’ chest as he sang it.

Scorpius grabbed his hand, forcing his fist apart so he could thread his fingers through Harry’s while he sang the chorus with him. The final repeated lyric, _I wanna live with common people like you,_ began, and Scorpius leaned closer to Harry. He sang the line wrong over and over again as, “I’m in love with common people like you.” Harry laughed, unsure how else to react as nothing about Scorpius’ expression seemed disingenuous.

The DJ mixed into “Come On Eileen” by Dexys Midnight Runners and Scorpius gave a little cheer.

“How do you know so many songs from before you were born?” Harry asked him.

“My mum loved Muggle music. We would listen all the time when I was a kid. She had a whole library of vinyl that I inherited,” Scorpius explained.

Harry smiled warmly. “You and your libraries.”

Scorpius started to sing the song, subbing out “Eileen” with “Harry” wherever he could. Hermione and Ron had linked elbows nearby them and were skipping about in circles to the tune. It looked too fun not to imitate, and soon the four of them were switching partners and having a blast. George, Angelina, and Alicia danced up to them and George called, “Ron and Harry! Gryffindor team kick-line!”

Ron and Harry looked at one another in amusement but shrugged and followed them to an empty patch of dancefloor. They linked together and formed a kick-line. Harry grabbed Ron as Alicia grabbed him, and Angelina looped an arm around Alicia and her husband, George.

“Ginny! Come on!” she yelled across the room towards where Ginny was sitting with her parents.

Ginny jerked up, her classic smile lighting up her face, and ran over to George’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Lee, get in here!” Alicia cried to her husband, who was watching with amusement nearby.

“It wouldn’t be the Gryffindor team without you!” George agreed.

Lee slid in between Harry and Alicia with a laugh and exclaimed, “Oh, but we’re missing Katie Bell!”

“Oh, Katie!” Alicia and Angelina both cried. No one really had kept up with Katie and she hadn’t even been invited to the wedding.

“Scorpius, you can stand in for Katie!” Ron cried to where they’d left him dancing with Hermione.

“C’mere,” Harry said to him, breaking apart from Ron to form an opening. Scorpius nestled into it, looping his arms around Harry’s and Ron’s waists.

As the bridge’s countermelody heated up, shrieks of laughter sounded from the former teammates. Their kick line struggled to keep up with accelerating tempo as they attempted to sing along, “Toora Loora Toora Loo-Rye Aye!”

Everyone broke apart at the bridge’s culmination, but Scorpius kept his arm firmly wrapped around Harry’s torso. Harry turned to face him, and they sang the chorus back and forth to one another.

Scorpius started with, “Come on Harry! Oh, I swear at this moment, you mean everything”

Harry continued, “You in that dress, my thoughts I confess, verge on dirty.”

“So, come on Harry,” Scorpius finished, returning Harry’s suggestive expression with a little smirk.

They repeated the chorus along with the rest of the team to finish the song and a massive cheer went up from their group, followed by applause from the onlookers.

“I need water,” Scorpius said and hurried off the dancefloor towards the bar.

Harry planned to follow him, but the music shifted to James’ “Laid” and he immediately found Ginny in their team crowd. She had been seeking him out as well, and when their eyes met both of them smirked at their shared memory of this song.

He beckoned her over with the jerk of his head and she laughed and danced over to him. Harry thrust an arm out towards her as the line, _She only comes when she’s on top,_ played. They both laughed at this upon her arrival and Harry grabbed her waist with one hand as they began to sway together.

Ginny palmed a hand against his chest as she sang the next lines, meeting his eyes playfully at, “You’re like a disease without any cure.”

He rolled his eyes, laughing as they continued to dance. But as the next verse began, she kept singing, almost too intensely, and Harry found himself caught in a kaleidoscope of memories; their entire marriage rushing through his mind. Good things at first, but then the old wounds began to open until it was raw and painful again. The year of sleepless nights and empty days after she quit the Harpies and fell into a relentless depression when he had to take care of the kids, the meals, the chores, the bills, and go to work all day. The exasperated arguments about who did more to run the household once she started her job with The Daily Prophet. Her fist in the wall beside his head and the fire in her eyes when she told him she regretted ever marrying him. His resulting weekend away—a holiday alone, something he’d never done before.

He’d never really been truly alone before then, so when Ron had asked him upon return the simple question, “Do you think you would be happier by yourself?” he finally knew the answer. She’d moved on to Dennis soon after, leaving Harry to feel he alone had been the problem all along.

“Are you okay?” Ginny asked now, still fully engaged with the song herself, entirely unaware that Harry was reliving all the hurt from the worst years of his life.

“Yeah, fine.”

Dennis arrived at that moment, his camera elsewhere and his arm pulling Ginny close, away from Harry. She laughed, beginning to sing the final verse to him instead. Harry stepped backwards, somehow both wounded and relieved at the same time. A hand gripped his, forcing him into a spin, and Harry found Scorpius’ bright blue-grey eyes smiling at him once he’d turned fully around. His spirits immediately soared. Scorpius’ free hand tugged Harry’s waist hard, pulling their bodies nearly flush.

Lips brushing Harry’s earlobe, Scorpius sang the final line of the verse, “You’re driving me crazy. When are you coming home?”

Harry squeezed his hand gratefully and pushed him into a spin. Swaying together, they sang the repeated final titular lyric. The DJ went into a shortened version of New Order’s “Temptation,” and Scorpius took over the repeated, “Oooh” while Harry sang the verse lyrics, and they both sang the chorus.

Even fewer people knew this song and that combined with its slower tempo meant the dancefloor started to empty. Quick to fix the issue, the DJ mixed in a much-loved Weird Sisters hit and nearly every person cheered as they flocked to the dancefloor.

Harry and Scorpius exchanged an amused look and held each other a little tighter under the guise of the crowd pushing them together. The way he was looking at him now, and the way his body felt against his, Harry could scarcely breathe. He couldn’t remember ever wanting to kiss anyone this badly. They were entirely surrounded, being jostled this way and that, yet he felt entirely alone with Scorpius. Hidden by the crowd. _Would anyone even notice if we kissed right now?_

Albus and Ben danced by just then, Albus calling, out, “Scorp, come on!”

Scorpius grabbed Harry’s wrist, then took Albus’ outstretched hand to drag them both into a forming dance circle. Ron’s son, Hugo, was in the center, breaking it down in a smooth fashion to the screaming indie rock song. After a final showy move, Fleur’s son, Dominique, stepped lithely into the circle’s center and Hugo returned to its ever-growing perimeter.

This kept going, the youth making up the bulk of those willing to enter the circle, though soon George had gone, followed by Angelina. Alicia joined her and they started to do their post-goal celebration dance. The song mixed into “Do the Hippogriff,” and Alicia beckoned, “Lee!”

Her husband obeyed happily and the two performed what appeared to be a very thoroughly practiced routine.

“Get it!” Ben yelled encouragingly at his parents from nearby Harry and Scorpius.

Across the circle Abby started the chant, “Go Jordans! Go Jordans!”

Ben started the clapping to accompany his sister's chant, and Albus and Scorpius joined in a moment later. It was only when Scorpius pulled his arm away from his waist to clap that Harry even realized it had been there. It just felt so natural. Harry started clapping as well and Scorpius and Albus both smiled broadly at him.

“Fathers of the grooms! Come on, Harry!” Lee called, and Harry saw Alicia had sauntered over to her daughter.

“Do it, Dad!” Lily cried from beside Abby.

Albus gave him a wink and from somewhere else he heard James’ voice starting to chant, “Harry! Harry!”

Scorpius prodded his back and Harry stumbled forward.

He spun around with narrowed eyes. “Oh, you’re next, kiddo.”

Scorpius wiggled his eyebrows. “Looking forward to it, old fart.”

In the background sounded the lyric, _Stamp your feet like a leprechaun. Get it on! Get it on!_ The music opened up to the hook and chorus, and Harry let loose, hopping around Lee while playing a high-spirited air guitar. Cheers erupted and Lee responded by doing a jig on the spot as Harry continued around him. They went through the final chorus of the song, both crying out “Yeah!” at its conclusion and embracing each other.

The DJ next mixed into Weird Sisters’ “This Is the Night,” which was a slower tempo and easier to dance to than the others. The circle disbanded as most people wanted to dance with their friends and partners. Harry found himself dancing with Scorpius, Albus, Ben, James and Teddy. The latter two seemed to be the best of their group at dancing to this indie rock song.

As the song wound down, the DJ shifted into Weird Sisters’ ballad “Magic Works,” saying to the crowd, “Let’s slow things down for all you lovers out there—old and new.”

Harry groaned inwardly. He couldn’t exactly slow dance with Scorpius and not raise some eyebrows. Not to mention Albus, James and Teddy were right next to them. When he snuck a glance at Scorpius to see his general reaction, he found him glaring at Albus, his posture stiff.

“I swear I put it on the Do Not Play list. I swear it!” Albus was saying.

“I need to find him—right now,” Scorpius said, trembling with anger.

“I’ll come. I’m so sorry, Scorp,” Albus said.

“No, I’ll help Scorpius. Stay with your husband,” Harry told his son softly, piecing together the issue was Draco and something to do with this song.

“Are you sure?” Albus was asking Scorpius, not Harry.

“Yes, stay with Ben. He’s my dad anyway. My problem.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise,” Harry said to Albus.

As soon as the words left his lips, Draco’s slurred shouts rang out loudly over the quiet melody.

“Turn this rubbish off! Turn it off!”

Going into Auror mode, Harry took out his wand and pushed Scorpius in the direction of Draco’s voice.

“It was their song, my parents.” Scorpius explained quietly as they walked.

Harry spotted Draco through the crowd, stumbling towards the DJ table. He quickened his pace, Scorpius keeping up easily as Harry’s strides reached a near run.

They got to Draco before he could reach the DJ and Scorpius spoke to him calmly.

“Dad, stop. Let’s go out front.”

“No! No, they need to turn this shit off!” Draco screamed.

He moved to charge the table and Harry cast an Immobilus charm.

“Fuck you, Potter!”

Harry cast a Silencing spell and Draco’s eyes narrowed into furious slits.

“Let’s get him out front,” Harry said quietly to Scorpius, who nodded.

They each took an arm and hauled Draco to the lobby. Once outside the ballroom, Harry removed the charms, and they sat Draco in an armchair.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, son,” he said, voice cracking as he began to cry.

“It’s fine. It’s fine.” Scorpius pulled his dad’s face into his torso, coaxing his fingers through his tangled hair in a repetitive motion.

He glanced over at Harry and mouthed, “Sorry.” Harry shook his head to say it was no big deal.

“You must be so ashamed of me,” Draco croaked.

“Of course I’m not.” Scorpius knelt so he was eye level with his father. “I would never be ashamed of you for this. They weren’t supposed to play it. It was on the list of songs not to play.”

“Merlin, it’s just a song. It shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter this much.” Draco started crying again.

The music could be heard muffled through the doors. The lyrics Harry knew by heart suddenly taking on an entirely new meaning in the wake of Draco’s breakdown.

_No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance, your final dance  
'Cause this is, your final chance._

Harry wiped a tear from his face, overwhelmed by the unbearable sadness of loss permeating this space.

“If it matters enough to upset you this much, then it _should_ matter,” Scorpius said tenderly to his dad.

“I can’t go back in there,” Draco whispered.

“We’ll take you home,” Harry said.

Scorpius nodded in agreement.

“The Floo’s just over there.” Harry reached out a hand for Draco to take.

Together, he and Scorpius pulled him to his feet and guided him to the fireplace. They all got inside, and Scorpius threw down the Floo Powder with a loud, clear, “Malfoy Manor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced:  
> "[Common People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuTMWgOduFM)" by Pulp (from _Different Class_ album)  
> "[Come On Eileen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbpnAGajyMc)" by Dexys Midnight Runners (from _Too-Rye-Ay_ album)  
> "[Laid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0trh9Y598fM)" by James (from _Laid_ album)  
> "[Temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnIlM79JNj8)" by New Order (standalone single release)  
> "Do the Hippogriff" written by Jarvis Cocker and Jason Buckle (featured on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire soundtrack)  
> "This Is the Night" written by Jarvis Cocker (featured on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire soundtrack)  
> "Magic Works" written by Jarvis Cocker (featured on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire soundtrack)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

Draco managed to pull himself enough together to get upstairs with little assistance from Scorpius and Harry. When the trio reached what Harry assumed to be Draco’s bedroom, Scorpius put a hand on Harry’s chest to prevent him from entering.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered, following his dad into the room.

This was fine by Harry as he had no desire to actually put Draco to bed. He paced away from the now closed bedroom door, taking in the space. He’d never been to the first floor of Malfoy Manor before, only the ground floor…and the dungeons. He shook the thought.

The entire first floor seemed connected by an endless corridor. A runner carpet stretched the length of it, an ornate repeating pattern of black, gold, and light blue. Slumbering portraits of Malfoys and landscapes of Devon and the Normandy Coast lined the papered walls. There was an occasional window peeking out into the early autumn night.

The bedroom door opened and shut, and Scorpius walked towards him.

“How is he?” Harry whispered.

“Passed out.”

Harry nodded. “He was really drunk.”

“Yeah,” Scorpius said distantly, looking past Harry to the window. Their reflections were more visible than the outside world. “Come on, I want to change before we go back.”

Scorpius hooked an arm through Harry’s and led him towards the opposite end of the house.

“Do you live here?” Harry asked, fairly certain he did not, based on previous comments.

“No, but he left my room set up so I can visit whenever I want…or he needs me.”

Once they passed the landing of the grand central staircase they’d climbed earlier, the air seemed to change. Scorpius relaxed and the lamps all started to light on their own.

“Are they charmed?” Harry asked, still using a hushed voice.

“Yes, I hate darkness and quiet. This half of the first floor is protected by a Silencing spell,” Scorpius explained at a normal volume.

He began to skip and sing the “Oooh” portion of New Order’s “Temptation.” His energy was contagious, and Harry hurried to catch him by the hand and spin him around. Scorpius kept singing, louder now, as Harry spun him while they progressed down the long hall.

“Oh, you’ve got green eyes! Oh, you’ve got blue eyes! Oh, you’ve got grey eyes!”

Harry caught Scorpius by the waist as he paused mid-rotation to look at Harry and ended up wobbling off his center. Scorpius grinned, not missing the beat in his head as he stepped close to Harry and sang, “Oh you’ve got green eyes.”

Running his thumb over Scorpius’ waist, Harry sang back playfully, “Oh, you’ve got blue eyes, no, you’ve got grey eyes.”

They were looking into one another now, the song seemingly forgotten until Harry cupped Scorpius’ face and sang softly, “And I’ve never seen anyone quite like you before.”

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Harry and sang, “No I’ve never met anyone quite like you before.”

Their lips met. Harry had never felt so alive. It was like the comfort of a warm fire and the exhilaration of speeding towards the snitch at once. Like nostalgia and adventure. Like he was home. He wanted more. He wanted everything Scorpius was willing to give. He wanted to never let go of him.

He pulled Scorpius closer, so their chests touched. Scorpius moaned softly, his tongue finding its way into Harry’s mouth and his hands running the length of Harry’s back over and over. Harry thread his fingers through the silky strands of Scorpius’ hair, the gel so expensive it wasn’t even noticeable to the touch. He gripped his waist tighter and stepped even closer to Scorpius, pressing their lower bodies together. They both inhaled sharply at the physical pleasure.

“I’ve wanted to do this since Boxing Day,” Harry said.

Scorpius gave him a peck and smirked. “I’ve wanted to do this for almost a decade.”

Harry noticed the bit of bare wall behind him and started walking them towards it. “A decade? You mean to say I could have had you for the last ten years?”

“I’m sure it’s for the best we waited. You would’ve hated me then. I still needed to grow the fuck up.”

“Actually,” Harry said, pressing Scorpius’ back against the wall and thinking of how long it took him to get over his divorce. “So did I.”

They were kissing again, heavily, and Harry began thrusting against Scorpius, making small groaning noises as it felt so good.

“Should we go to my room?” Scorpius asked.

“No. Take off your pants,” Harry said gruffly. Scorpius’ eyes widened and Harry’s insides panicked. “Is this too fast?”

“No, no!” Scorpius shook his head vehemently. “No, it was just…so _hot_.”

Harry laughed. “I have my moments.”

“You have no idea,” Scorpius breathed. He bit his lower lip, grinning, and started to unbuckle Harry’s belt. Harry gripped his wrists and pulled them away, pinning them to the wall above Scorpius’ head.

“I said _your_ pants.”

Scorpius stared up at him, his eyes now dark with lust.

“I’ll need my hand for that,” he said.

Harry released his right hand and Scorpius reached inside his dress robes for his wand. He cast a Summoning charm then held his hand outstretched towards the end of the hallway that housed his bedroom. Thirty seconds later, as Harry nibbled on his earlobe, he caught a potion bottle and shoved it into Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his fingers around it and slid it into his trouser pocket without moving his teeth from Scorpius’ ear. A few moments later he felt his tie loosening and his shirt unbuttoning.

“You’re very naughty,” he growled softly against Scorpius’ ear as he disarmed him and tossed the wand aside.

“I already took my pants off,” Scorpius protested, kicking them aside for emphasis.

Harry reached into Scorpius’ robes and wrapped around his cock. It was so solidly hard he could actually feel it throb in his grip. He gave it a tug. Scorpius moaned. Harry repeated. Scorpius moaned louder. Harry pulled again, biting his earlobe as he did, and Scorpius gave a breathy exhale with his moan.

Harry let go of his cock and gripped Scorpius’ right forearm instead, pinning it above his head beside his left arm. He looked down at him, locking in his gaze with an intensity he usually saved for interrogations. Scorpius quivered beneath him, breathing deeply with his lips wantonly parted.

“Do you want me to fuck you against this wall?” Harry asked him.

“Yes.”

Harry kissed him slowly, fully, relishing the fact that Scorpius couldn’t use his hands. He could feel the air heat between them, emanating from his bare chest as his shirt hung open. The fabric brushed over his nipples in a way it didn’t when it was buttoned, and he became even more aroused. Scorpius’ face stretched towards his so he could push his tongue deeper in Harry’s mouth.

Harry pulled away, lightly biting his tongue as it slid out. Scorpius huffed, almost the sound a pout might make, though he wasn’t pouting.

Harry pulled out his wand and disrobed Scorpius entirely, other than his dress shoes, then fully removed his own shirt and tie. He finished unbuckling his belt and slid down his trousers and pants enough to expose himself.

Scorpius stared. It was almost as if he’d forgotten he was entirely naked himself. And _that_ was a sight actually worth staring at, Harry felt. He approached his pale skinned body and ran his hands over the lean muscles.

“You are stunning.”

Scorpius swallowed hard. “You are, too.”

Harry turned him around to face the wall and marveled at the trimness of his back. Placing Scorpius’ arms above his head again, palms to the wall, he leaned against him, so their bare skin was flush together. He kissed his spine, right in the space between his shoulder blades, and Scorpius let out a heady breath.

Harry reached into his pocket for the potion bottle Scorpius had summoned, correct in his assumption it was lube, and opened it. He wet his cock with a thin layer of the efficient potion before running two lubed fingers over and around Scorpius’ opening. Harry slid a finger inside him, quickly adding a second as he seemed somewhat opened up already.

“When did you last fuck?” Harry asked.

“Er, it’s been awhile. More than a year,” Scorpius said awkwardly. “Why?”

“You just seem like you had recently. Like today.”

“Oh, erm, well, I masturbated this morning.” Scorpius’ face and neck started turning red.

“Did you? So did I.” Harry smirked and began fingering him. “What were you thinking about?”

Scorpius inhaled at Harry’s efforts and Harry watched his muscles become tauter as he worked him harder.

“You,” Scorpius finally replied in a breath.

“And how is the real thing comparing?” Harry pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Scorpius’ opening.

“This is much hotter.”

“I agree,” Harry said and pushed into him.

Scorpius gripped into the wall and Harry steadied his momentum at a slow ease-in by holding onto Scorpius’ hips. Finally, he was fully inside him.

“You ok?” Harry asked, kissing his back again.

“Yeah, the lube really helped.”

“Oh? Not the masturbation?” Harry asked as he slid back out and then thrust in again gently, but faster.

Scorpius laughed. “Don’t get cocky.”

Harry chuckled once and nuzzled against Scorpius’ back, thrusting into him again. He stayed there, kissing the smooth skin while he fucked him slowly. It felt magical. Like at Hogwarts when he would wake up earlier than sunrise and watch it come up over the highlands.

He kissed up Scorpius’ spine and across his neck, landing on the hollow just below his ear before trailing kisses to his cheek. Scorpius turned into him to meet his lips and Harry adjusted his legs and hold on his hips. Their kisses were tender, sensual. Harry began to thrust in harder, faster. The kissing heated to match, becoming wet and heavy. Their tongues entwined and Harry pounded into him. Scorpius was moaning into his mouth and Harry breathing hard. Finally, they parted lips and Harry groaned loudly as he picked up intensity from this freed-up angle.

“Oh, Merlin!” Scorpius yelled out.

Harry went even harder. His trousers slid off him to the floor, his pants soon to follow, the vibrations of this rhythm were too much for them to stay up. He’d forgotten how sex like this felt. He’d actually forgotten how mind-blowing it could be. And a small part of him, which he decided to ignore for the time being, wondered if he’d ever had good sex before right now.

After ten minutes or so of this pace, Scorpius cried out desperately, “Harry! Touch me, please!”

Harry went deep into him, leaning his sweaty chest against his sweaty back and reaching around to ensconce Scorpius’ cock in his hand.

“Oh!” Scorpius uttered.

Harry yanked hard and Scorpius moaned incredibly loudly. So, Harry repeated the motion exactly, sliding out and into him fast as he balanced entirely using his left hand on Scorpius’ hip.

Scorpius was screaming out Harry’s name repeatedly, and Harry found this so hot that he started to orgasm without warning.

“Oh, shit, shit, shit, fuck!” he yelled as he came.

“Harry, fuck! Harry! Harry! Har—!” Scorpius’ bursting moan cut off the word as he orgasmed. He soiled the wall and dripped out in sticky surges over Harry’s hand.

They stood there, trembling with spent pleasure, Harry’s face buried into Scorpius’ back and Scorpius’ flush to the wallpaper. Finally, Harry kissed him on the cheek and pulled out of him. Scorpius turned around, his lips finding Harry’s wordlessly.

They kissed affectionately for long enough that Harry was completely lost in it. Scorpius seemed to be too because when they finally parted mouths, he simply uttered, “Mmm” and smiled with relaxed muscles. Harry smiled back at him, suddenly feeling even more fulfilled than he had a moment ago. He wasn’t sure how that was possible. His heart seemed to be swelling beyond the capacities of his chest.

“That was perfect,” Scorpius eventually said in a soft voice, almost as if he was recording it for himself as much as he was telling Harry.

Harry warmed further, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Scorpius’. “You’re perfect.”

They stayed like that awhile, breathing each other in, until Scorpius leaned fully against the wall and Harry murmured, “You were going to change clothes.”

“I suppose I’m midway through that process.” Scorpius smirked, pushing himself off the wall and leaning over to pick up their clothing and his wand.

He didn’t dress, instead carrying it all towards his room. Harry hurried to pull up his pants and trousers so he could follow, casting a quick cleaning spell on the wall and his hand.

Scorpius’ room felt entirely different from the rest of the manor and almost frozen in the year 2022. Posters of Muggle bands and Quidditch players from the late 2010s—all male except for one of the entire 2017 Wimbourne Wasps team—plastered the walls. Framed photos of Scorpius and Albus from Hogwarts days littered every surface available and Harry was more than glad he’d fucked him in the hallway. There was no way he could’ve stayed hard in here.

“Sorry, I didn’t really expect to be in here tonight,” Scorpius said as he tossed the clothing on the bed.

Harry reached for his shirt and tie while Scorpius disappeared into a walk-in closet.

“Where’s the toilet?” Harry called to him.

“Through here,” Scorpius called back.

Harry entered the closet, which was actually a hallway cleverly repurposed, and found Scorpius in the bathroom on the other end. He had turned on the shower.

“I won’t be long. I just am so sweaty. You can pee, I don’t mind,” Scorpius said, stepping out of his shoes and socks.

“Can I shower too?”

“Together?” Scorpius asked with concern.

“I doubt there’s time for that.” Harry grinned and Scorpius blushed.

“Of course, yeah. I won’t be long.”

Scorpius stepped into the water and rushed through his routine. Harry got a semi-erection watching him, especially when he went to clean his ass and his mouth pulled into what could only be described as a dreamy smile.

Harry undressed, realizing Scorpius was nearly done and time was of the essence. They’d already been gone at least thirty minutes. He had to be back to send off his son, and certainly so did the Best Man

“All yours,” Scorpius said, emerging with a towel in hand. “There’s another towel there.”

He pointed to the hook by the shower door.

“Thanks.” Harry smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips as they passed.

The shower had posh body wash and no bar soap. Harry didn’t want to waste it, so he only used a small amount, attempting to lather it on his chest hair. The whole situation was awkward, especially as he realized he and Scorpius were going to smell the same. Would anyone even notice that? He’d certainly only noticed how one person smelled tonight, other than the stench of alcohol on Draco, of course.

He shook the thought and finished washing quickly, really only needing to rinse off the smell of sex. People were much more likely to notice a prolonged absence than the fact he and Scorpius smelled like the same body wash.

While Harry dried off and got dressed, Scorpius reentered the bathroom in new dress robes going to the sink to do his hair. When he finished, Harry was still tying his tie.

“Here, let me do it.”

Scorpius rushed the task this time, giving the knot a little pat when he finished.

“I don’t know how you survived Hogwarts not being able to tie a tie.”

“Well, technically I was a horcrux at the time, so I would’ve had to have been destroyed beyond magical repair to actually perish.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You must think you’re really adorable.”

“Only on Saturdays.”

Scorpius kissed him. “We need to go.”

* * *

They reentered the reception lobby by Floo and found it far more crowded than before. The reception was clearly winding down.

“Oh good, you’re back!” James called, jogging over to them. “We’re doing the send-off soon, but Teddy’s still decorating the carriage.”

“You’re not helping?” Harry found it hard to believe James would shy away from such shenanigans.

“Oh, Dad, of course I was helping,” he said with exasperation then lowered his voice. “George, Ron and Teddy are putting on the finishing touches and I’m running interference.”

“Nothing too embarrassing, right?” Scorpius asked with alarm.

James clapped a hand on each of their shoulders with a dramatic sigh. “Has anyone told you two that you worry too much?” He leaned closed and sniffed the air between them, then sniffed each of them. “Why do you guys smell like you just showered together?”

“My dad vomited all over us, so we each got a shower,” Scorpius said easily.

Harry kept his mouth shut, Scorpius’ lie falling out so gracefully before he could even think one up.

“Well, that’s gross. Is he ok?”

“Sure. He’ll be hungover tomorrow pretty badly.” Scorpius shrugged. He looked at Harry and said, “I’m gonna go find Albus and help keep him distracted until the carriage is ready.”

“Okay,” Harry said, unsure how exactly to behave now that they’d had sex and had formed, in his estimation anyway, a deeper emotional bond. Were they together now? He felt they were, but nothing had been discussed.

Scorpius gave his waist a light stroke and then wandered away. James slid an arm around Harry’s shoulder once he was gone.

“I’m happy for you.”

“For what?” Harry asked, trying to mask his alarm. He hardly thought Scorpius’ brief touch was obvious or revealing, especially after they’d been dancing together so much that night.

James laughed, leaning his head against his dad’s. “You know what.”

“I really haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh, sure, sure. You’re a terrible liar, Dad.”

Harry shrugged his son off and shot him a look, waggling his eyebrows once with a grin. “Am I?”

James’ face split into a wide grin that matched Harry’s. He leaned close to say in a hushed tone, “Okay, but don’t tell anyone else because we have a pool going on when it would happen, and I bet after the wedding. Teddy _can’t_ beat me!”

“Teddy bet on mid-wedding? That’s rather specific.”

“No, he said sometime before the end of the wedding reception. Which was more inclusive than Uncle Ron’s bet of before the wedding.”

“Ron bet?!” Harry shook his head, laughing. “Regardless, you shouldn’t be gambling at all. What would your mother say?”

“Are you really asking that?” James snickered.

Harry covered his face with a groan. “She’s not in the pool, is she?”

“Merlin, no! She’d go nuts if she knew.”

“You guys always think your mum is so delicate. I assure you, if she knew there was a pool going, she would’ve asked Scorpius his plans and bet accordingly.”

“But that’s cheating!”

“Is it? It’s just strategy.” Harry shrugged.

“Sounds Slytherin to me.”

“You’re just mad you lost.” Harry grinned. “Well, I’m off to find Teddy and Ron to see what help they need.”

“Don’t tell them!”

“Sure, sure. I won’t.”

“Dad!”

“I hope I was worth a lot,” Harry said breezily as he walked away.

“Not really! You’re just a cheap old man! Ugh, wait!” James ran after him.

Teddy, George, and Ron entered the lobby right then, hurrying to James and Harry.

“All set?” Harry asked.

“They’re going off with a bang!” George whispered excitedly.

“Al won’t get hurt, right?” Harry frowned.

George rolled his eyes. “Why would I hurt my favorite nephew and my best mate’s son?”

“Oi! I’m your favorite nephew!” James protested.

“How’s Malfoy?” Ron asked Harry.

“Fine. Drunk.”

“You were gone awhile…” Teddy said leadingly.

“Draco threw up on us, so we showered before returning.”

Everyone looked at James.

“What?” James asked.

“You told him!” Teddy protested.

“I did not!”

“Told me what?” Harry asked.

Silence and furtive looks followed. Harry fought a laugh.

“He’s so full of shit. Oh my god, you won, Teddy!” Ron cried.

“You’re an absolute arse, Ron,” Harry said, shoving him playfully. “I can’t believe you participated!”

“Oi, I was the only one who had faith in your skills,” Ron protested.

“Clearly your faith was misplaced,” James quipped, and Teddy snorted.

Harry smacked James in the chest.

“What’d James do now?” Albus asked, approaching their group with Ben and Scorpius.

“Nothing!” all of them but Harry said at once.

Scorpius laughed, shaking his head. Harry eyed him, but he just grinned mischievously.

“I don’t even want to know,” Ben said.

“So, you two lovebirds ready?” James asked.

“I think so,” Albus said, looking at Ben, who nodded.

“I’ll gather the masses then!” James exclaimed and used the Sonorous charm to announce the grooms’ upcoming departure.

Scorpius and Teddy distributed bubbles to everyone, and Harry went with Albus and Ben into the ballroom. Ginny, Dennis, and Lily were inside with Lee and Alicia, who all brightened as they entered.

“Oh, good, you made it back. We were worried,” Ginny said to Harry.

“Everything’s fine. Draco just needed to get home a bit early.”

“His poor son,” Dennis murmured.

“He seems fine,” Harry said with a reassuring smile, desperately trying not to think about Scorpius naked against the wall. To distract himself he asked, “Did Abby leave?”

“Yes, had to get the girls to bed. Geoff took Simon home too,” Lee explained.

“Okay, we’ll bring all your stuff from here home. You boys can grab it whenever,” Alicia said to Ben and Albus. “What time is your portkey tomorrow?”

“Eleven,” Ben replied. He kissed his mum on the cheek. “Love you, Mum.”

He moved on to hugging Lee, and Albus followed as Ben came to say goodbye to the Potters and Creeveys. Finally, Albus was in Harry’s embrace, thanking him for everything and telling him he loved him. Harry went to release him, but Albus held on tighter, moving his mouth flush to Harry’s ear.

“And Dad,” he said far too quietly for anyone to hear other than Harry. “If you hurt him, I will personally hunt you down and kill you.”

A tingle slid down Harry’s spine from both fear and excitement. Albus knew. He knew and he hadn’t forbidden it from continuing. His words were unnecessary though. The painful truth, as Harry had thoroughly come to learn, was that Harry didn’t hurt other people; they hurt him.

Of course, he couldn’t say that here. Not in front of Ginny and certainly not to Albus when the person in question was who saved his son’s life more than once. He couldn’t say that he, Harry, was actually the person that everybody should be worried for, especially with how much of a catch Scorpius was. He’d likely bore of Harry within the month and leave him for someone young and beautiful, someone more like himself. And it would be Harry who was alone again in a four-bedroom house. Harry who was hurt.

In any case, he knew he wouldn’t hurt Scorpius, so he stepped back to look at his son and said in sincerity, “I understand.”

Albus smiled and nodded, and then moved to hug his sister. They all went back out to the lobby where the crowd had formed a corridor for the grooms to pass through. Bubbles filled the space, and Ben said loudly to them, almost sounding like his father, “Thank you everyone, and goodnight.” He raised up his and Albus’ joint hands and they all cheered. The newlyweds dashed through the bubbles out to the waiting Aethonan-drawn carriage and the group followed them outside into the drive.

The chestnut winged horses took off fast, whipping around the building towards the drop-off that gave way to the view of the loch.

“Come on!” George called, leading the run through the ballroom to the large back patio. Not everyone kept up, especially the elders who hadn’t yet gone home, but Harry was enough in shape to keep up. James and Teddy rushed ahead, but Scorpius kept at his side as they emerged into the cool night.

The carriage was flying now, lit up by the moonlight reflecting off the loch. The fireworks exploded and spelled out the words: _Just Married…Off to shag now!_

The culprits howled with laughter and the cousins all cheered. Lee’s voice could be heard above the others saying, “Fred would’ve loved this,” to which George replied, “No, he would’ve said it wasn’t rude enough.” Everyone agreed.

Scorpius moaned, his face in his hands. “Oh, Dumbledore, no! Albus will be so embarrassed.”

“Actually,” Harry said, pulling Scorpius’ hands down. “I think Dumbledore would’ve gotten a chuckle out of this.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it since I wasn’t alive then.” Scorpius smirked.

Harry put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him tight to his side, leaning his head on Scorpius’ while they watched the carriage fly away.

As it disappeared into the horizon, Harry asked, “Do you want to come over?”

“Can I stay the night?” Scorpius asked, hopeful.

Harry turned to him. “You can stay with me as long as you’d like.”

Scorpius smiled and Harry met his lips. They kissed there in front of everyone until Lily patted Harry on the shoulder and said, “Get a room, Dad.”

He and Scorpius laughed lightly and separated some. Harry didn’t check to see who else was watching, he merely took Scorpius’ hand and asked, “Are you ready to go?”

Scorpius nodded and Harry disapparated them to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
